dragonsriotingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ayane
is a first-year student currently attending Nangokuren High School, and is considered one of the three competing Dragons, her epithet being the Senseiryū. She is the leader of the recently formed Ryōzenpaku faction, and after witnessing Rintaro's strength she has decided to become his disciple.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1 Appearance Ayane is an attractive young woman of average height, with long pink hair that she keeps tied back into a messy ponytail that extends past her waist, and matching pink eyes. Her breasts are also quite large which causes Rintaro a lot of grief, and along with Keiko and Makoto's breasts he refers to them collectively as the Six Enormous Mountains. She wears a no-sleeve white shirt that splits into two ends at her waist, which then extend down the sides of her legs. She also wears a red tie with two yellow lines around her collar, a short, red skirt with two yellow lines, red stockings, black shoes, red and black cuffs on her wrists and ankles, and black and red fingerless gloves. She is also shown to wear a red jacket with a black trim. Personality Ayane has proven to be a strong-willed and compassionate young woman, choosing to go against Nangokuren High School's law and defend the weak, even if that puts her against people much stronger than herself such as Kyōka.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 27 She has also shown to be willing to protect her friends even if that would mean that she is hurt in the process, such as protecting Makoto and Keiko from an onslaught of boiling water with her own body.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 2, page 36 She also appears to be humble, and doesn't let her strength go to her head as she recognised Rintaro's abilities as being superior to her own and unhesitatingly requested his tutelage.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 49-51 When in combat, Ayane seems to display some reservation when it comes to injuring her opponents, choosing to defeat her opponent with as minimal damage as possible. This can be seen when she came to respect Rintaro much more after he defeated her subordinates without injuring them''Dragons Rioting'' manga; Chapter 2, page 34, and again when rather than deal a finishing blow to Asuna, she instead struck the wall behind her to prove her strength.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 4, page 24 During her time in the school's bath, Ayane has shown a degree of apathy towards modesty, as while she admitted to Rintaro that she wouldn't go so far as to follow her master into a bathroom, she still unhesitatingly moved to clean his back, claiming that by growing up in a family full of men she's accustomed to the naked body. Even so, she found the sight of his uncovered genitals upsetting, calling it a 'gross eel'.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 2, page 22-26 Plot An Unexpected Beginning During Rintaro's first day at Nangokuren High School, Ayane was seen challenging Kyōka to a fight due to the rival Dragon bullying and injuring other students. Claiming that if it was to protect the students, Ayane vowed to fight with no regrets, no matter who she had to stand up too. Berating the first-year for defying the laws of nature, Kyōka reminds her that the strong ones eat the weak before the two Dragons trade blows. Attacking the senior student from a variety of angles, Ayane found herself being overpowered despite her opponent using only her left hand. Laughing, Kyōka begins to taunt Ayane into giving it her all, leading to the first-year rushing ahead and using Sensen Renryūjin, impressing the onlookers with her speed. Despite her strength however, Kyōka is easily able to counter with her own technique and blows Ayane away, tearing up the first-year's uniform in the process as she crashes into a nearby wall.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 24-41 Seeing their leader knocked down, the onlooking Ryōzenpaku members rush to Ayane's aid, while she herself gets up once again to face Kyōka. Going in to trade blows once more, their fight is suddenly interrupted by the appearance of Rintaro, who upon realising the danger separates himself and the Dragons from one another with two huge mounds of earth. Surprised by this display of strength, Ayane watches Kyōka leave before requesting that the newcomer become her teacher.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 42-51 Abilities Ayane is shown to be a strong fighter as she was able to fight against Kyouka and even withstand some of Kyouka's attacks. She is also capable of seeing through Rintaro's movements, even when other people can't see him. Ayane also wears a pair of fingerless gloves when she fights. Techniques *''' Sensen Renryūjin (Rapid Flash of the Penetrating Dragon):' Ayane attacks her opponent with multiple attacks from either a punch or a kick. This technique was first user in her fight against Kyouka. *'Senseiryuu Kouken (Flash of the Star Dragon, Fist of Light):''' Ayane punches her opponent with enough force to leave a crater in a wall. This tehniques was first used against Asuna. References Category:Character Category:Three Dragons Category:1st Year Category:Ryouzenpaku